schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Deathstroke (DC Comics)
Slade Joseph Wilson, besser als Deathstroke bekannt, ist ein Schurke aus den DC Comics. Er wurde von Marv Wolfman und George Perez erfunden und erschien zum ersten Mal im Jahr 1980 in The New Teen Titans (Vol. 1) #2. Deathstroke ist der weltbeste und bekanteste Attentäter und Auftragsmörder. Er war ursprünglich ein Soldat im U.S.-Militär, der durch ein experimentelles Supersoldaten-Serum verstärkt wurde und fortan stärker, schlauer und schneller war und über bessere Reflexe verfügte. Außerdem heilten selbst schwerste Wunden fortan in wenigen Momenten. Nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Militär begann Wilson unter dem Namen Deathstroke als Auftragsmörder zu arbeiten und stach schnell als effektive und gnadenlose Waffe hervor. Er begann ursprünglich als Hauptgegenspieler und stetiger Gegner der Teen Titans, wurde aber mit der Zeit auch zu einem Feind Batmans sowie der Liga der Gerechten. Aufgrund seiner enormen Popularität bei den Fans erhielt Deathstroke sogar seine eigene Reihe innerhalb des DC Comic-Universums. Im Verlauf der Zeit wurde Deathstroke zudem von einem Schurken zu einer moralisch graueren Version und arbeitete von Zeit zu Zeit sogar mit den Teen Titans zusammen, um gegen größere Gefahren zu kämpfen. Geschichte Ursprung Im Alter von sechtzehn Jahren trat Slade dem U.S.-Militär bei; er hatte bezüglich seines Alters gelogen und gab sich als volljährig aus. Er diente in Korea und wurde schließlich nach Camp Washington versetzt und in den Rang eines Majors befördert. Um das Jahr 1960 herum traf er auf die Ausbilderin Adeline Kane, mit der er trainierte und wo er schnell durch sein Talent im Nahkampf brillierte. Kane erkannte schnell, dass Slade der talentierteste Kämpfer war, den sie je ausgebildet hatte, und verliebte sich in ihn. Sie bildete Slade im folgenden Jahr in Privatstunden in Guerilla-Kampftaktiken aus und Slade meisterte sämtliche Kampfweisen, die ihm vorgestellt wurden. Slade wurde schließlich in den Rang eines Lieutenant Colonels befördert und heiratete Adeline. Kurz nachdem der Vietnam-Krieg begann und Slade in den Vietnam in den Krieg zog, wurde in Amerika sein Sohn Grant geboren. Im Vietnam massakrierte Slades Einheit ein Dorf, was ihn anwiderte. Er wurde im Gefecht von SAS-Agent William Wintergreen gerettet und erwiderte den Dienst später. Im Verlauf des Kriegs meldete sich Wilson freiwillig für ein experimentelles Serum, welches ihn gegen Wahrheitsserum immun machen sollte. Das Experiment schlug fehl und Slade fiel ins Koma, doch nachdem er aus dem Koma erwachte, erkannte er, dass er fortan in der Lage war, neunzig Prozent seiner Hirnkapazität zu nutzen. Zudem waren seine Stärke, Ausdauer und seine Reflexe unmenschlich stark erhöht worden und er verfügte über regenerative Kräfte, die fortan seine Wunden heilten. Nachdem Slade sich Befehlen widersetzte und seinen Freund Wintergreen aus Gefangenschaft rettete, wurde er aus der Armee entlassen und verfiel einer Depression. Da ihm eine Rückkehr in das Militär verwehrt wurde, wendete Slade sich scheinbar der Jagd zu und wurde offiziell ein weltberühmter Großwildjäger. Um diesen Zeitpunkt herum bekamen er und Adeline ihren zweiten Sohn, Joseph. In Wirklichkeit verdingte Slade sich jedoch unter dem Alias Deathstroke der Terminator als Auftragsmörder und Attentäter. Aufgrund seinen übermenschlichen Kräften war Deathstroke extrem effektiv und wurde als weltbester Auftragsmörder berüchtigt. Eines Tages brachen jedoch einige Söldner in das Wilson-Anwesen ein und entführten Joseph, woraufhin Slade und Adeline gemeinsam nach Tangier reisten um Joseph zu befreien. Joseph befand sich in Gewahrsam eines Söldners namens Schakal und als Slade angriff um seinen Sohn zu retten, schlitzte der Schakal Joseph die Kehle auf. Joseph überlebte und wurde in ein Krankenhaus gebracht, war aber fortan stumm, da seine Stimmbänder von der Klinge durchtrennt wurden. Dort offenbarte Slade seiner Ehefrau auch seine wahre Identität als Deathstroke. Adeline war außer sich vor Wut, dass Slade seinen wahren Beruf vor ihr geheim gehalten zu haben und das Leben ihres Sohnes gefährdet zu haben und schoss Slade mit einer Pistole ins Gesicht. Sie traf ihn sein rechtes Auge und zerstörte es, doch Slade überlebte. Slade und Adeline ließen sich scheiden und Adeline hielt Slades Existenz als Deathstroke or ihrem Sohn, Grant geheim. Als Deathstroke trug Slade fortan eine Augenklappe und änderte die Maske seiner Uniform ab, sodass fortan die rechte Gesichtshälfte der Maske völlig schwarz und ohne Augenöffnung war. Handlung Jahre später erhielt Deathstrok von H.I.V.E. den Auftrag, die Superhelden-Teenager-Gruppe Teen Titans zu ermorden, lehnte aber ab. Stattdessen übernahm sein Sohn Grant, der Deathstroke idolisierte und nicht wusste, dass es sich bei diesem um seinen Vater hielt, den Auftrag und attackierte die Teen Titans unter dem Namen Ravager. Während des Angriffs wurde Ravager von Deathstroke unterstützt, der seinen Sohn beschützen wollte, doch die Fähigkeiten, die Ravager von H.I.V.E. erhalten hatte, überluden seinen Körper und töteten ihn. Er starb in den Armen des geschockten Deathstroke, der verbitterte und schwor, das Ziel seines Sohns zu erfüllen und die Teen Titans zu töten. Da sich dies nach mehreren Versuchen als zu schwer erwies, nahm Slade die sechtzehnjährige Erdbändigerin Tara "Terra" Markov unter seine Fittiche und bildete sie aus. Sie wurde außerdem zu seiner Geliebten. Deathstroke machte Terra zu einer Spionin innerhalb der Teen Titans und lernte durch sie alles über die Fähigkeiten und Schwächen der Mitglieder. Dies ermöglichte es Slade, die Mitglieder der Teen Titans einzeln zu fangen und an H.I.V.E. zu übergeben. Allerdings wurde zeitgleich das Teammitglied Robin von Adeline kontaktiert und bot ihm Unterstützung an, wenn er ihren Sohn Joseph in das Team aufnehmen würde. Joseph trat den Teen Titans unter dem Namen Jericho bei und es gelang ihm, die entführten Titans zu befreien und seinen Vater zu besiegen. Slade wurde gefangen und vor Gericht gestellt. Da Terra im Verlauf an ihren eigenen instabilen Kräften gestorben war, beschloss ihr Freund Gar Logan (Beast Boy) Rache an Slade zu nehmen. Allerdings brachte er es nicht über sich, Slade zu töten, da er diesen nicht für Terras Entscheidungen verantwortlich machen konnte, und ließ Slade gehen. Slade zog sich nach Afrika in den Ruhestand zurück, kehrte aber schon Monate später als Deathstroke zurück. Nachdem sein Sohn Jericho von den Seelen von Azarath korrumpiert und zu einem Schurken wurde, arbeitete Slade mit den Teen Titans zusammen um Jericho zu befreien. Da Jericho von den Seelen besessen war und seinen Vater anflehte, ihn vor den Schmerzen zu befreien, war Deathstroke gezwungen, seinem eigenen Sohn sein Schwert ins Herz zu rammen, was ihm psychisch sehr zusetzte. Jericho überlebte jedoch. Slade führte seiner Arbeit als Auftragsmörder und Söldner fort, unterstützte die Teen Titans und andere Helden aber auch in bestimmten Situationen, während er in anderen Situationen als ihr erbitterter Gegenspieler auftritt. Persönlichkeit Deathstrokes Persönlichkeit ist von dem jeweiligen Autoren abhängig. Er variiert von einem grausamen, mordlustigen und brutalen Söldner zu einem sympathischen Anti-Helden. Er hat einen gewissen Ehrenkodex, der aber im Verlauf der Comic-Geschichte auch variiiert. So arbeitet er manchmal mit Helden zusammen und hat gewisse Skrupel, in anderen Versionen wiederum schreckt er auch nicht davor zurück, eine ganze Stadt auszulöschen. Insgesamt kann Deathstroke durchaus als ehrenhafte Person angesehen werden, aber sein Sinn von Moral ist fehlerhaft, da er sich sowohl als Richter als auch als Henker ansieht. Obwohl er ein Auftragsmörder ist, lehnt Deathstroke Aufträge ab, falls sie seinen Kodex verletzen würden oder wenn er sie als unwürdig oder unehrenhaft ansieht. Slade hat einen Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Personen, die ihm nahe stehen und ist auch bereit, sein Leben für sie zu opfern. Als seine größte Schande sieht er die Augenblicke an, in denen er Menschen, die ihm nahestehen und die er liebt, nicht schützen konnte - unter anderem die Tode seiner Söhne und seiner Ex-Frau, die Slade noch immer heimsuchen und für die er sich verantwortlich macht. Da Slade seine Gefühle schwer ausdrücken kann, wirkt er emotionslos und kalt, worunter insbesondere seine Kinder litten. Dies führt dazu, dass Deathstroke manchmal Kontakt zu Personen, die ihm nahestehen, abzubrechen, damit diese vor ihm und seiner Lebensweise geschützt sind. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Künstlich verbesserte Physiologie:' In einem Militärexperiment wurde Deathstroke ein experimentelles Serum injiziert, welches seine Physiologie für immer veränderte. Zuerst wurden sein Körper und sein Verstand durch das Serum zerstört und gebrochen, doch dann wurden seine physischen und mentalen Fähigkeiten repariert und enorm verstärkt, was Deathstroke übermenschliche Kräfte und Fähigkeiten verlieh. ** Erhöhte Stärke: Deathstrokes gesamtes Muskelsystem wurde verhärtet, was Deathstroke weitaus stärker als einen normalen Menschen macht. ** Verstärkte Intelligenz: Eine seiner größten Stärken ist Deathstrokes enorme Intelligenz. Sein Hirn denkt neunmal schneller als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch und er kann sich sämtliche Dinge, die er wahrnimmt, perfekt für merken und dieses Wissen selbst Jahre später wieder aufrufen. Deathstrokes Erinnerungsfähigkeit sind keine Grenzen gesetzt. Dies macht Deathstroke zu einem gefährlichen Strategen und Gegner. ** Verstärkte Reflexe: Deathstroke verfügt über unfehlbare Reflexe, die fast automatisch einsetzen. Er ist sogar in der Lage, Pistolenbeschuss von mehreren Personen zur selben Zeit auszuweichen oder auf andere Gefahren zu reagieren. ** Verstärkte Schnelligkeit: Deathstroke ist schneller als normale Menschen und kann daher auch schneller angreifen oder zuschlagen. ** Erhöhte Ausdauer: Deathstroke kann tagelang auf höchster Einsatzfähigkeit operieren, ohne zu schwächeln. Zudem verfügt er über eine höhere Lungenkapazität als normale Menschen. ** Erhöhte Beweglichkeit: Deathstroke ist trtotz seiner Muskeln extrem flexibel und nutzt im Kampf diverse Sprünge, Rollen oder Salti. Er hat zudem eine perfekte Balance. ** Verstärkte Sinne: Deathstrokes Sinne wurden durch das Serum verstärkt, so dass er Dinge merklich besser wahrnimmt. Unter anderem kann er im Dunkeln sehen und selbst kleine Veränderungen in der Luft wittern. Zudem verfügt er über eine Art sechsten Sinn, der es ihm ermöglicht, Gefahren auszuweichen, die er nicht bewusst wahrnimmt. Seine Sicht und sein Gehör sind übermenschlich gut. ** Verstärkte Durchhaltekraft und Regeneration: Deathstrokes Haut, seine Knochen und seine Muskeln sind wesentlich stärker als die normaler Menschen, was dazu führt, dass die meisten Angriffe ihn kaum verletzen. Sollte er irgendwie verletzt werden, werden die Wunden von seinem Körper extrem schnell geheilt; Deathstroke kann selbst verletzte Hirnzellen oder abgetrennte Körperteile regenerieren. Schuss- oder Stichwunden heilen binnen weniger Minuten. Deathstroke ist zudem Immun gegen sämtliche Gifte, Krankheiten, Bakterien, Parasiten und sogar Radioaktivität. Des Weiteren ist er immun gegen Gedankenkontrolle, Besitzergreifungs-Versuche oder Telepathie. Insgesamt ist Deathstroke so gut wie unsterblich. Selbst sein Alterungsprozess ist angehalten, so dass Deathstroke nicht an Altersschwäche sterben wird. *'Stategie und Taktik:' Deathstroke ist ein brillianter Stratege und ein exzellenter Taktiker. Selbst inmitten des Kampfes ist es ihm möglich, seine Taktik anzupassen und so nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, das Schlachtfeld zu seinem Vorteil zu ändern. Er kann ganze Kämpfe oder Schlachten im Voraus vollständig durchplanen und dabei auf sämtliche Eventualitäten eingehen. In dieser Fähigkeit ist Deathstroke sogar Batman fast ebenbürtig. *'Militärisches Fachwissen' *'Führungspersönlichkeit:' Deathstroke hat eine Führungspersönlichkeit und ist gut darin, Menschen oder Organisationen anzuführen, erstere zu manipulieren und letztere zu strukturieren. Zudem ist es Deathstroke ein Leichtes, andere einzuschüchtern und ihnen seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. *'Exzellente Kompetenz in den meisten Kampfweisen und Kampfsportarten:' Deathstrokes Nahkampfausbildung begann in der U.S.-Armee, wo er sich als ihr bester Kämpfer hervortat, und wurde seitdem nur erweitert und perfektioniert. Er verfügt über perfekte Kenntnisse im Boxen, Jiu Jitsu, Karate, Judo, Ninjutsu, Kung-Fu und Krav Maga. In einigen Gelegenheiten konnte er sogar Batman im Nahkampf besiegen. *'Schwertkampf:' Deathstroke ist ein fähiger Schwertkämpfer, der seine Klingen mit tödlicher und übermenschlich schneller Kompetenz bewegt. Gelegentlich kämpft er sogar mit Schwertern in beiden Händen, was seiner Tödlichkeit jedoch keinen Abbruch tut. *'Waffenkompetenz:' Deathstroke ist im Umgang mit sämtlichen Waffen bewandert. Er ist ein tödlicher und zielsicherer Scharfschütze, der seine Ziele fast nie verfehlt. *'Schleichen:' Obwohl er ein exzellenter Kämpfer ist, ist Deathstroke dennoch in der Lage, zu schleichen und sich selbst in den überwachtesten und sichersten Zonen fortzubewegen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Waffen und Ausrüstung *'Deathstroke-Kampfrüstung:' Deathstroke trägt eine mit Kevlar besetzte Ganzkörper-Kampfuniform mit Helm, die ihn vor den meisten konventionellen Wegen, Schaden zu nehmen, schützt. Die Rüstung besteht aus einer Vielzahl von Metallen (unter anderem Nth und Promethium), die seinen Körper schützen. *'Schwerter:' Neben Schusswaffen nutzt Deathstroke auch Schwerter; die Schwerter variieren dabei. In seinem Inventar befinden sich neben Schwertern aus Promethium, welche die Energie aus Schlägen, die sie abblocken, speichern und wieder herausschießen können, trägt Deathstroke oft auch Katanas oder sogar Breitschwerter. *'Schusswaffen:' Deathstroke nutzt Pistolen, Maschinenpistolen und -gewehre, Scharfschützengewehre und andere Schusswaffen. *'Kampfstab:' Deathstrokes Kampfstab ist in der Lage - abhängig von der Version - Energieschüsse oder Kugeln aus beiden Enden abzufeuern. *'Greifhaken' Andere Auftritte Serien Teen Titans [[Datei:Slade (Teen Titans).png|thumb|right|200px|Slade in Teen Titans]] In der 2003 erschienenen Cartoonserie Teen Titans ist Deathstroke nur unter seinem Vornamen Slade bekannt, ähnelt Deathstroke äußerlich aber dennoch. Slade ist der Hauptschurke der Serie und ein kriminelles Verbrechergenie mit den Zielen, Jump City zu übernehmen und die Teen Titans zu töten. Er taucht insgesamt als Hauptschurke in den ersten beiden Staffeln auf. In der dritten Staffel ist er nur ein nebensächlicher Schurke und in der vierten Staffel der sekundäre Antagonist. Zudem ist er der finale Schurke der fünften Staffel. Slade wird im Englischen von Ron Perlman und im Deutschen von Jan Spitzer gesprochen. In der Serie handelt es sich bei Slade nicht um einen Auftragsmörder sondern um einen enigmatischen Berufsverbrecher, der Horden von Schurken entsendet um die Teen Titans zu eliminieren. Nach einigen Angriffen auf die Titans - unter anderem mit dem Versuch, Robin zu seinem Handlanger zu machen - nutzt Slade das Mädchen Terra, um sie zu seiner Schülerin zu machen und sie zu zwingen, die Titans zu infiltrieren. Allerdings stellt sich Terra schließlich gegen Slade und sorgt dafür, dass er in eine Lavagrube stürzt und stirbt. Nachdem Slade von Trigon wiederbelebt wurde, tut Slade sich letztendlich mit den Teen Titans zusammen um Trigon zu besiegen. Young Justice [[Datei:Deathstroke (YJ).png|thumb|left|200px|Deathstroke in Young Justice]] Deathstroke taucht als Schurke in der ab 2010 veröffentlichten Animations-Serie Young Justice auf. Er erscheint zum ersten Mal in der zweiten Staffel und kehrt auch in der dritten Staffel zurück. Ursprünglich wurde Deathstroke als Handlanger vom Licht angeheuert um den in Ungnade gefallenen Sportsmaster zu ersetzen. Unter anderem wird er gemeinsam mit Tigress von Black Manta entsandt um Miss Martian zu entführen, was den beiden auch gelingt. Während Miss Martians Verhör ist Deathstroke für ein explosives Halsband verantwortlich, welches Miss Martian umgehängt wurde und sie einschränken soll. Da es sich bei Tigress um eine Doppelagentin handelt, kann sie Deathstroke aber austricksen und ihre Freundin befreien. Deathstroke übernimmt schließlich auf Geheiß des Lichts die Liga der Schatten und ersetzt Ra's al Ghul als deren Anführer. Er wird außerdem zu dem neusten Mitglied des Lichts; seine Rolle als Enforcer wird wiederum von Lady Shiva übernommen. Zudem hat er mit Terra einen Maulwurf innerhalb des Jungheldenteams der Liga der Gerechten, die er durch Brutalität und Demütigung ausgebildet hat. Beware the Batman [[Datei:Deathstroke BTB.png|thumb|right|250px|Deathstroke in Beware the Batman]] Deathstroke ist der Hauptschurke der zweiten Hälfte der ersten Staffel der 2013 erschienenen animierten Serie Beware the Batman. Er taucht für lange Zeit unter dem Alias Dane Lisslow auf, bis er sich als Deathstroke zu erkennen gibt. Deathstroke ist ein ehemaliger CIA-Agent und Schützling von Alfred Pennyworth, bis er aufgrund seiner Grausamkeit auf Alfreds Drängen hin entlassen wurde. Deathstroke wurde daher zu einem Söldner und Attentäter und lässt sich daher nur zu gerne von Anarky und Harvey Dent anheuern, um Batman zu vernichten, da er so Rache an Alfred Pennyworth nehmen will, von dem er sich durch Bruce Wayne ersetzt sieht. In seiner Bereitschaft, Batman zu besiegen, lässt Deathstroke Dent, der mittlerweile den Kontakt mit ihm beendet hat, aus der Gondel einer Seilbahn hoch über dem Fluss baumeln und wartet selbst in der Gondel darauf, dass Batman erscheint. Es kommt zum Duell zwischen Batman und Deathstroke, indem Deathstroke sein Auge verliert. Nach seiner Niederlage droht er, Batmans Identität zu offenbaren, jedoch wird mit Hilfe von Metamorpho und Man-Bat seine Erinnerung gelöscht, so dass Batmans Identität sicher ist. Smallville [[Datei:SladeSmallville.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Slade Wilson in Smallville]] Als General Slade Wilson erscheint Deathstroke in der zehnten Staffel der Serie Smallville. Er ist ein Hardliner und unterstützt den Vigilante Registration Act. Er ist insbesondere auf Aquaman und Mera aus, da diese eine der Basen vernichtet haben, die Wilson zur Gefangennahme von Meta-Wesen errichtet lassen hat. Nachdem Oliver Queen erfahren hat, dass Wilson ein Kriegsverbrecher ist, der Folter und illegale Verhörmethoden angewendet hat, wird er von Wilson gefangen genommen, aber von Clark Kent und Mera befreit. Slade aktiviert dabei den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus des Gebäudes und verliert in der Explosion sein Auge. Für die Zerstörung des Gebäudes macht Wilson in einer Fernsehansprache später Oliver Queen verantwortlich und schürt so den Hass auf die Meta-Wesen. Nachdem Slade Verbündete der Liga gefangen nimmt, will er sie verhören und nimmt Lois Lane schließlich als Geisel. Dabei wird er bei Hawkman angegriffen, kann diesen aber verwundetn. Kurz bevor er im Zuge einer Explosion entkommen will, wird er von Clark Kent konfrontiert und in die Phantomzone verbannt. Obwohl er später von Zod befreit wird, liegt Wilson seitdem im Koma. Seine Tochter, Rose, übernimmt jedoch seinen Rachefeldzug. Arrow Deathstroke ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter aus der Serie Arrow. Er erscheint ursprünglich als unterstützender Charakter in der Rückblenden-Handlung der ersten Staffel, bevor er in Staffel 2 als Hauptschurke von sowohl Gegenwarts-Handlung als auch Rückblenden-Handlung zurückkehrt. In folgenden Staffeln kehrt er als Verbündeter und als Anti-Held zurück. Er wurde von Manu Bennett dargestellt. [[Datei:Deathstroke Arrow.png|thumb|200px|Deathstroke in Arrow]] Wilson war ursprünglich ein Mitglied des australischen ASIS, doch wurde auf einer Mission auf der Insel Lian Yu von seinem Partner Billy Wintergreen verraten und musste sich fortan auf der Insel vor den Söldnern von Edward Fyers verstecken. Als der schiffbrüchige Oliver Queen auf der Insel auftaucht, nimmt Slade ihn unter seine Fittiche und bildet ihn aus, um gemeinsam mit ihn sowie der ehemaligen Gefangenen Shado gegen Fyers zu kämpfen. Dies gelingt zwar, doch einige Zeit später erscheint Anthony Ivo auf der Insel und es kommt zu einem weiteren Konflikt. Shado, in die Slade verliebt war, wird getötet und Slade wird schwer verletzt, so dass ihm das Serum Mirakuru gespritzt wird, welches ihm übermenschliche Stärke und Reflexe verleiht, ihn jedoch auch paranoid und wahnsinnig macht. Nachdem Ivo besiegt wurde, übernimmt Slade den Rest von dessen Crew und geht nun gegen Oliver vor, den er in seinem Wahn für Shados Tod verantwortlich macht. Der Konflikt endet, als Oliver ihm einen Pfeil durchs Auge rammt und ihn für tot hält und zurücklässt. Allerdings überlebt Slade dank des Mirakuru und taucht ein Jahr, nachdem Oliver nach Hause zurückgekehrt ist, in Starling City auf. Er verbündet sich mit Isabel Rochev und Sebastian Blood um die Stadt zu zerstören und Oliver alles zu nehmen, was ihm lieb ist. Obwohl ein Großteil dieses Plans gelingt und Slade sogar Olivers Mutter Moira töten kann, wird er im finalen Kampf von Oliver besiegt und wieder auf Lian Yu eingesperrt. Nachdem die Mirakuru-Wirkung nachgelassen hat, bereut Slade seine Taten zutiefst. Er wird später von Oliver befreit um ihn gegen Prometheus zu unterstützen. Danach macht Slade sich auf, seinen Sohn Joe zu finden und wird dabei eine Zeit lang ebenfalls von Oliver unterstützt. Titans [[Datei:Deathstroke in Titans.png|thumb|left|220x220px|Deathstroke in Titans]] Deathstroke ist der Hauptschurke der 2019 veröffentlichten zweiten Staffel der DC-Serie Titans und wird in der Serie von Esai Morales dargestellt. Wie in den meisten Adaptionen ist Slade ein Auftragsmörder, der im Zuge seines Dienstes im U.S.-Militär experimentellen Behandlungen unterzogen wurde. Nachdem sein Sohn Jericho im Zuge seines Kriegs mit den Titans ums Leben gekommen ist, will Slade Rache an Dick Grayson nehmen. Zu diesem Zweck lässt er seine Tochter Rose die Titans infiltrieren um sie aus dem Inneren heraus zu sabotieren und gegeneinander aufzuhetzen. Deathstroke selbst sorgt mit gezielten Angriffen von außen für genug Druck auf das Team, so dass dieses tatsächlich zerbricht und sämtliche Teammitglieder Dick im Stich lassen und ihre eigenen Wege gehen. Deathstroke: Knights & Dragons Deathstroke ist der tituläre Hauptcharakter der 2020 veröffentlichten Animationsserie Deathstroke: Knights & Dragons, wo er im englischen Original von Michael Chiklis gesprochen wurde. Zehn Jahre nachdem seine Familie an seiner geheimen Identität als Deathstroke zerbrach, da im Zuge einer Konfrontation mit der Organisation H.I.V.E. sein Sohn Joseph schwer verletzt wurde, wird Slade ein weiteres Mal in einen Konflikt mit der Organisation gezogen, da der für tot gehaltene Schakal zurückgekehrt ist um sein Werk zu vollenden. Obwohl Deathstroke es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatte, die Organisation zu zerschlagen und sich dabei auch für erfolgreich hielt, ist H.I.V.E. zurück und hat besondere Pläne für ihn und seine Familie. Filme DC Extended Universe [[Datei:DeathstrokeJL.png|thumb|250px|Deathstroke in Justice League|left]] Deathstroke erscheint als Charakter im DC Extended Universe und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt im dem 2017 erschienenen Film Justice League. Er trifft sich dort mit Lex Luthor, nachdem dieser aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist, und diskutiert mit diesem die Gründung einer eigenen Organisation um ein Gegenstück zur neugegründeten Liga der Gerechten zu bilden. Deathstroke sollte ursprünglich in Ben Afflecks Batman-Film erscheinen, was jedoch nie umgesetzt wurde, da Affleck von der Rolle zurücktrat. Der Film wird nun von Matt Reeves als Regisseur entwickelt, was Deathstrokes Rolle in dem Film offenlässt. Allerdings ist ein Deathstroke-Solo-Film in der Mache, der von Gareth Evans gedreht werden soll. Videospiele Arkhamverse Deathstroke erscheint als Schurke in den Arkhamverse-Videospielen. Er tauchte zum ersten Mal in dem 2013 erschienenen Batman: Arkham Origins auf und kehrte 2015 in Batman: Arkham Knight zurück. Er wurde im Englischen von Mark Rolston und im Deutschen von Erich Räuker gesprochen. Wie in seinen meisten Auftritten ist Deathstroke im Arkhamverse ein Ex-Soldat mit übermenschlichen Kräften. Er erscheint zum ersten Mal als einer der acht Auftragsmörder, die von Black Mask angeheuert wurden um Batman zu töten. Allerdings unterliegt Deathstroke auf dem Frachtschiff Final Offer Batman im Kampf und wird besiegt. Jahre später kehrt er als Stratege der Miliz des Arkham Knights nach Gotham zurück um Rache an Batman zu nehmen. Erneut werden seine Pläne aber vereitelt und Deathstroke wird besiegt. Injustice: Gods Among Us Deathstroke erscheint als spielbarer Charakter in dem 2013 erschienenen Videospiel Injustice: Gods Among Us. Er wird ursprünglich von Joker angeheuert, um diesen aus Arkham Asylum zu befreien und Batman zu ermorden. Ersteres gelingt Deathstroke, doch sein Versuch, Batman zu töten, schlägt fehl und er wird von Batman besiegt. In dem alternativen Universum, in dem Superman mit seinen Verbündeten als Diktator über die Erde herrscht, ist Deathstroke ein führendes Mitglied des Widerstands. Nach einer Gefangennahme durch das Regime wird Deathstroke von Raven und Cyborg auf dem Ferris Aircraft-Gelände gefoltert, bis er von Hal Jordan aus einem Alternativ-Universum - dem "wahren" Universum - gerettet wird. Als weitere Helden aus dem "ursprünglichen" Universum in diesem alternativen Universum erscheinen, unterstützt Cyborg Deathstroke und seine Verbündeten dabei, den Teleporter des Wachturms zu erobern und in den Wachturm einzudringen. Als Superman dies herausfindet, will er den Wachturm zerstören, doch Deathstroke überlädt den Kern des Wachturms und setzt dadurch eine gewaltige Explosion frei. Nach der Niederlage Supermans und dem Untergang des Regimes erhält Deathstroke so viele Aufträge, dass er sie alleine nicht bewältigen kann. Zu diesem Zweck heuert er ehemalige Elite-Soldaten des Regimes an und gründet die New Titans. DC Universe Online In dem 2011 veröffentlichten Online-MMO-Videospiel DC Universe Online ist Deathstroke ein Mitglied der Secret Society of Super-Villains und taucht zum ersten Mal als Mitglied von Lex Luthors Schurkenarmee im Kampf gegen die Helden in den Ruinen von Metropolis auf. Im der Batman-Handlungsverlauf wird er von Joker angeheuert um den Riddler zu ermorden, der den Helden Informationen über Jokers Pläne preisgegeben hat. Im Schurken-Verlauf begleitet Deathstroke den Spieler stattdessen in einen Kampf gegen Bruno Mannheim. Deathstroke erscheint im Verlauf der Handlung auch noch in anderen Situationen - sowohl im Helden als auch im Schurken-Verlauf. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe In dem 2008 erschienenen Crossover-Videospiel Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe erscheint Deathstroke als Charakter. Er ist ein Gegenstück zu dem Mortal Kombat-Charakter Baraka. Im Spiel erscheint Deathstroke in Metropolis und enthauptet einen Mann, der ihm Geld schuldete. Deathstroke wird in Metropolis von Flash besiegt und erscheint später in Gotham, wo er Sub-Zero attackiert da er ihn als Rivalen ansieht. Er unterliegt Sub-Zero, der ihn aber am Leben lässt. Später verbündet Deathstroke sich mit Lex Luthor und Joker und unterstützt Joker im Kampf gegen Sonya Blade und Kano; Deathstroke übernimmt dabei den Kampf gegen Kano, wird aber mitten im Kampf von Joker verraten. Deathstroke erkennt schließlich, dass die übernatürlichen Auftragsmörder aus dem Mortal Kombat-Universum gefährliche Rivalen darstellen und gründet den Deathstrike-Clan - eine Armee von Auftragsmördern. Lego-''Videospielserie Deathstroke erscheint in diversen Lego-Spielen, unter anderem in der Nintendo 3DS-Version von ''Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes ''sowie als spielbarer Charakter in ''Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham ''und ''Lego DC Super-Villains. Galerie Deathstroke1.jpg Deathstroke2.jpg Deathstroke3.jpg Deathstroke4.jpg Deathstroke5.jpg Deathstroke6.jpg Deathstroke7.jpg Deathstroke8.jpg Deathstroke9.jpg Trivia * Der Name Deathstroke bedeutet so viel wie Todesschlag. * Deathstroke war kurz nach seinen Ursprüngen im Comic-Universum nur als Der Terminator bekannt. Da aber vier Jahre später das Terminator-Film-Franchise mit Arnold Schwarzenegger begann, wurde der Name verworfen um Verwirrungen oder Verwechslungen zu verhindern. * Der sarkastische Anti-Held Deadpool wurde von Marvel als eine Parodie auf Deathstroke entwickelt. Auch sein wahrer Name, Wade Wilson, spielt auf Deathstrokes echten Namen, Slade Wilson, an. Auch optisch ähneln die beiden Charaktere sich sehr. en:Deathstroke (DC Comics) pl:Deathstroke (DC) Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Comic-Schurke Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Gefallener Held Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Mutant Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Status abhängig von Version Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Verbrecher